Little camp of horrors
by BrownieMonster
Summary: Okay, so i'm making a little joke with the title, tell me if you get it. It's not like horror material or anything, mostly like romance and some twists. bella, cullens, summer camp - awww sweetness and some plot twists as i am really an evil villain AH
1. Arrival

Have you ever met someone and instantly become friends? Yeah, I haven't either. Sorry, just thought I would try and be sociable. Anyway, I have however, met people who have almost instantly decided that they are my friends. I guess that sounds a little odd really doesn't it but when they are breathtakingly beautiful it's kind of hard to believe that they want to be friends so you just go along with it. I had this when I was at my last summer camp, the sort of place everyone loves to go… apart from me. I hate the forced friendships just so that you'll have someone to work with, I hate the group activities and most of all I hate other people. Well that's not entirely true, I like some people, just not most of them.

Anyway, at the start of summer, my dad decided that it was unfair to make me spend my break in the blissfully rainy town of Forks and that I should go somewhere sunny; where most kids would love to go. So I got sent to camp, I'm not even sure what sort of a camp it was meant to be, it basically just seemed like a holiday with people you don't know. My dad looked through all sorts of camps, music, cheerleading etc. and decided that he would just send me to somewhere that was an all rounder type camp as I have no particular talents.

Eventually Charlie decided to send me to Camp Cullen, it's meant to be really nice and a real place of luxury. I'm not sure how much it costs but Charlie doesn't seem bothered. And now, I'm on the plane on the way to oh so sunny LA. It's really very boring, you can only see clouds out of the window and I've already read the two books I could fit into my hand luggage, it's not even a very long flight so I can't really go to sleep. But I think I might have a little snooze.

Okay, maybe it was a long snooze; I only just woke up in time for the plane to land which was a little disorientating. I hurriedly packed my stuff into my bag and tried to shake some sense into myself. It only took one thought about where I was headed to get me thinking straight, it always clears my head when I can get focused on the thing I'm dreading. The captain announced over the tannoy that we are now in LA and that we can undo our seatbelts. I'm a little hesitant but my mind goes into autopilot and I end up off the plane and in a taxi with my luggage before I've even registered getting out of my seat

"Where am I taking you then?"

"Ummm, Camp Cullen, I have the address somewhere but I can't quite remember where…"

"Camp Cullen, sure no problem kiddo." He interrupts me sounding kind of impressed, I'm not sure whether that's a good sign or not.

"Thanks" I sit back in my seat and rummage in my bag for my sunglasses, just one of the reasons I hate the sun.

"So, are you out here all summer then" he asks. Damn. Small talk. I hate small talk.

"That's the plan, at least according to my dad"

"Huh, are you not looking forward to your stay then?" His brow folded, clearly confused.

"Um, not really?"

"Huh." He's stumped; hopefully that's the end of the small talk. I'll get my MP3 player out just to make sure that he knows I'm not going to participate in any more conversation.

Oh. My. God. I think that pretty much sums up the impression you get of Camp Cullen as you approach it. It's huge and kind of looks like, well, it certainly doesn't look like one of those run down camps you see in the movies. I can see a hint of blue, wow, there's a pool here! But that's not all, there's tennis courts, huge fields, restaurants, a mall, and gigantic buildings I can only assume are the bedrooms.

The taxi driver let out a slow whistle,

"This place never fails to impress me, it's like every time I come here they've rebuilt and updated everything."

"Sure, so, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, you're dads already paid so you don't have to worry"

"Oh, okay, thanks then." I stumble out of the taxi clutching my bags and stagger into reception.

Wow, maybe today was not the day to wear old jeans and a t-shirt. The receptionist is wearing what I can only presume to be a designer dress and in the coming in from another door are two of the most perfect human beings I have ever seen. They are completely flawless and utterly breathtaking.

"Hi there dear, can I help you?" The receptionist calls at me as I stare bewilderedly around the room. Her voice makes me jump and I turn towards her again.

"Oh, yes, I'm here to sign in, I've just arrived." She nods in acknowledgement and hands me some papers.

"You must be Bella Swan," I nod. "Excellent, can you fill out these forms for me then?" I take the pen and forms which she is brandishing at me at wander over to what looks like a brand new couch. Yuck; paperwork. At least it's only basic questions like full name and address etc but its paperwork all the same.

The bronze haired boy and the elfin girl glide towards the receptionist as I finish filling out the forms, they seem to be arguing with the woman and winning I guess. I walk slowly forwards, not wanting to interrupt.

"Surely you can arrange something" The boy says to the lady.

"I honestly don't think that it will be possible." Replies the receptionist haughtily. Oh, maybe they aren't winning then. The girl nudges him in the side and shoots a look at me. He glances over his shoulder.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." He turns on his heel and looks at me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He says with a dazzling smile and then turns back to the girl.

"No problems." I reply weakly.

"So, are we going out for dinner then?" The girl asks.

"I guess so."

"Tanya's not coming though is she; I don't know why she thinks she can be our friend?" I didn't hear his reply, they had left the room.

So, I guess they are the 'populars', I suppose everywhere has to have them, I didn't actually expect it to be different here. I hand my papers to the receptionist.

"Thanks sweetie, here's your map, timetable and room key. You're room 107, it's circled for you."

"Thank you" I say and grab the things out of her hand. The map looks quite intimidating; there are all sorts of things here that you wouldn't have guessed. Wow, they actually have a decent sized library; maybe I will like it here. Okay, room 107, looks like it's not too far away.

Well, that took longer than I had expected, it would appear that the map really isn't to scale. Everything is soooo much bigger. Even the people seem huge, well, apart from the tiny girl I saw in reception. Anyway, I've finally found my room and wow! There's a proper kitchen with a fully stocked fridge and cooker, a living room with an HD TV and each bedroom has an ensuite bathroom with power showers and jet baths. I think I might like it here. Oh, only the two bedrooms part, that must mean I have a roommate. Yuck; people. I turn the sound system on to try and get rid of the silence which is creeping me out. I guess my roommate must have gotten here earlier, apart from her stuff in one of the bedrooms; she or he has also stacked a ton of CD's next to the sound system. However, it's quite a surprise that the CD that they've put in the system already is Taylor Swift, one of the only artists I like at the moment.

I started singing along and dancing around the room, I was completely lost in the moment; it was the most fun I had had in quite a while. I was rocking out to a guitar solo when someone opened the door. I immediately stopped and surreptitiously attempted to flatten my hair as I could tell it was standing at all sorts of random angles. There was a giggle and then the girl from reception walked into the lounge with a giant boy with curly brown hair just behind her. She looked at my expression and then looked at the sound system and then back to me and burst out laughing. The guy started laughing too and the huge booming sound echoed around the room. I tried to flatten my hair again as the girl tried to pull herself together.

"I'm Alice, this is Emmett, sorry, I just couldn't help but laugh but we just walked in on my brother dancing and singing to Taylor Swift as well and your expression exactly matched his"

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Eddie has a few rather camp tendencies" Emmett joined in the conversation

**Okay so tell me what you think, i've had this story hanging around for a while and thought i'd do something with it. Review!**


	2. Awesomeness

"Oh, okay then, I'm Isabella but please don't call me that, only my dad can call me that and I don't appreciate it then. So yeah, it's Bella"

"Alrighty" The little pixie girl looked down at her watch and cursed under her breath "Sorry Emmie, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, have fun with your room mate" She stood up on her tiptoes and still couldn't reach his cheek so she gave up and gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room.

"Oh, one quick thing, the CD in there isn't mine, it's definitely Alice's"

"Sure…"

"Hey! Why would _I _listen to Taylor Swift?"

"I don't know why would you listen to Taylor Swift?"

"Is that meant to mean something"  
"I don't know, you tell me" Hee hee hee, time to see if this guy can put up with my mind confusion games.

"But I was the one who asked you the question"

"No you weren't"  
"Yes I was"

"No you weren't"

"But… but… yea.. I was!"

"No. You weren't"

"But… but… but… I was, wasn't I?"  
"Sure…."

"I am so confused. I think I'm getting a headache"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit; I shouldn't mess with the heads of people I barely know"

"No, you shouldn't, my mind is just a complete mess right now, seriously." I just smiled innocently at him.

"So, is it your CD or not"

"Yes… fine… it's mine. I admit it"

"Ha ha, I win"

"Seriously chick, that was quite an awesome way to get me to admit that. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. With your brains and my creativity we could prank the entire camp!"

"I agree, this could indeed be the start of a beautiful thing"

As we shook hands and then started to come up with an awesome secret handshake there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other and both shrugged. So, not somebody that either of us was expecting. Interesting. There were three more raps on the door, followed by

"Emmett, get you're gigantic arse out here!" He looked at me with a sad little look on his face and I giggled.

"So, it looks like you're about to meet my oh so lovely older brother Josh" He started to walk towards the door and then looked back at me "Is my arse really that gigantic?"

"It's perfectly proportioned to the rest of you… so yeah, it's quite big but perfect for you" He had reached the door by this point and was opening it as he shouted back at me.

"Wow, I like you so much better than any of my horrific siblings and I've only known you about twenty minutes at most"

"Hello to you too Emmett, it's not nice to greet a person you haven't seen in four months with an insult"

"You're one to talk!"

"Mine wasn't an insult, I was simply stating the truth" They both emerged from the shadows of the doorway and corridor and I saw that Emmett had his sad face on again and then glanced at his brother. I had to go back and look again because during my first glance all I had really seen was his chest, his face was much higher up in the air. I looked up at him and took in his floppy golden brown hair and hazel eyes. I was in the process of guessing his height – probably near to 6"7 or maybe taller – when he spoke which took my attention to his full dark reddy pink lips.

"Well hello there, who's this then Emmett?"

"This is tiny wee Bells, my shiny new room mate" I pondered this for a second and wondered if he had originally come from Scotland. I would have to interrogate him later.

"I pity you for having my brother as a room mate"

"Don't worry he's coolness"

"Coolness, are you kidding me? I'm awesomeness personified"

"I dunno, I'm not so sure. If you're awesomeness then what would that leave for me?"

"Ummmm…… Josh, can you think of something for my roomie?"

"Ummmm, pretty?" I blushed at this but I wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Pretty? I think something more along the lines of wicked or the shizzle"

"The shizzle? Dear little roomie, where the hell do you come from?"

"I could ask the same of you, bonnie wee lass"  
"I'm not a lass, and that's insulting to my Scottish heritage"

"Emmett, we've never even been to Scotland" I looked at Josh in confusion and he explained that their dad was half Scottish.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, what was it you wanted me for, dear brother of mine?"

"Oh yeah, you need to get down to the gym pretty soon if you want to be in the Frisbee game this afternoon. They're choosing the teams at twelve then the game starts straight after lunch. You might as well invite Bells along too"

"Okay, so what's the time now?"

"Five to twelve" I answered glancing down at my watch. I then giggled as Emmett swore under his breath.

"Right, lets go then Belly, you are going to play of course, whether you want to or not" He paced to the door and I had to almost run to catch up. "Come on, we have to run, there's not enough time!" He stated flailing his hands dramatically as we jogged out of the door slamming it behind us, effectively shutting Josh in to our room. Oh well, I think that we can probably trust him.

I struggled to keep up with Emmett as we tore through the school, slamming doors and only just avoiding people. At one point I think Emmett did actually run in to some one and literally send someone flying but we didn't stop to look. At exactly twelve we burst through the doors in hysterical laughter and raced the remainder of the way to the group of people around the table with a sign marked Frisbee hanging above it. We both screeched to a stop at exactly the same time and I bumped slightly into the person in front of me while the person in front of Emmett was pushed nearly three steps forwards.

* * *

Okay, so i'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update but they should start being more regular now as i am not spending every spare moment of my time trying to catch up with textiles coursework, i'm finally on to actual making! *does little happy dance*

I know that this is pretty much fluff but i wanted to establish friendships before i wove my wonderful plot lines in :D

REVIEW!!! they make me so very happy that i feel the compulsion to dance for each and every one of them :D


	3. Frisbee

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry" I said to the guy I had run in to but he just looked at Emmett on the floor with the girl he had pushed over being whacked over the head and he burst out laughing. Eventually Emmett and the girl managed to get back up and the guy calmed down a little.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just glad you didn't push me to the floor, my sister would kill me if I got these trousers dirty"

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you're okay. I'm Bella by the way. I take it you have a very fashionable sister to have given you such trousers. I would feel very bad if I _had_ pushed a pair of Gucci trousers to the dirty floor"

"Oh dear god, please don't tell me you're another Alice"  
"I already told you, my name's Bella" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but so entirely necessary.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just seem to know as much about fashion as her"  
"Ah, well when you have an aspiring fashion designer for a best friend you tend to know everything about anything in fashion"

"Oh, fair enough. By the way, my name's Edward" At this Emmett had finally brought his attention to the two of us because the girl had finally stopped hitting him and had resorted to glaring at him instead.

It took him a couple of seconds but he eventually recognized the back of Edward and suddenly ran the two steps and attacked Edward with a rugby tackle which effectively pushed them both in to me; this knocked me and Edward to the ground. With a foolish grin, looking down at us, Emmett practically shouted,  
"Eddie boy! How immensely awesome to see you!"

"Nice to see you too I'm sure. But to be fair you saw me about an hour ago" This reminded me of what Alice had said earlier and I started laughing. Edward gave me a slightly confused look but I just shook my head. No way was I going to tell him about why I was laughing; it would be far too much fun to torture him. Edward stood up as Emmett caught on to what I was laughing about and gave a chuckle before offering me his hand to help me up. "Okay, what the hell is so funny?"

"Ah, nothing my dear Eddie, nothing at all" Emmett said with a look in my direction, we both let out a giggle again and Edwards look of confusion returned.

As we both regained our composure the little pixie bounded up to us with an enormous grin. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet while we just looked at her. Rather than greeting her, Emmett enveloped her in a giant bear hug, lifting her at least a foot in to the air.

"Emmett, put me down, I can't breath" She screeched whilst hitting his back. He simply ignored her and rearranged her so that she was perched on his shoulders. "Hi Edward, hey Bella. Are you both playing Frisbee too?"

"Sure are" we both said at the same time. Alice giggled at us and Emmett span her around.

"Hey! You're making me dizzy!"

"That's the point"

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"Sure do" He replied and then started spinning faster. We watched them and I started feeling a little ill watching them moving so fast. As Alice started hitting Emmett's head a guy with a pale blue T-shirt reading 'Camp Cullen' walked up to the group.

"Right, everyone. Sorry I'm late but we'll just have to work double speed. My name is Ali – the sports help – and I'll get to know you all over the course of the next month. Now, I assume that everyone knows the basic applications of the game of Frisbee. You know, throw the disc and then someone else has to catch it, yeah?" Everyone nodded there heads and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, in this game we're going to divide in to teams and throw the Frisbee over a net, once the teams are established we set out the order of catchers which I'll explain in a minute." I looked at Emmett with confusion and he just shrugged and whispered mysteriously

"All shall become apparent" Right. Okay, I think my room mate might just be mentally insane. Oh well, he's probably a perfect friend for me then.

"Okay, so everyone choose your teams. You have thirty seven seconds"

"Isn't that a really odd amount of time?" I asked. Alice simply shrugged.

"Ali's weird like that, I'm not quite sure why daddy hired such a lunatic but he is quite nice"

"Daddy?"

"Oh yeah, my dad owns the camp"

"Your dad is Carlisle Cullen"  
"I think we just covered that" Edward stated, joining the conversation.

"So your dad is Carlisle Cullen too then"

"Well duh" I felt my blush rising on my cheeks. I am being _so _stupid; they probably think I'm mentally retarded. Ah well.

"Okay guys and gals" Ha, I've just Ali has an English accent. I like it. "So I see you're all in teams and ready then" We are? Oh, it seems the teams have formed around me. Excellent, I didn't have to do anything. "So, the order of throw and catch has to go like this. Jasper to Alice, Alice to Rosalie, Rosalie to Emmett, Emmett to Jessica, Jessica to Bella, Bella to Edward, Edward to Stephen, Stephen to Mike, Mike to Vicky and then Vicky to James. James should throw it back to Jasper and it should start again. If the wrong person catches it then the other team gets a point. The other team gets a point for each time a person drops the Frisbee. Once we've gone through the order three times we reverse it. Okay, did everyone get all that?" This was followed by a chorus of no's and just two yes's from Edward and I. We both chuckled and Ali let out an exasperated sigh before explaining the order of throwing again.

"Okay guys, go and get lunch, I'll see you all out on field 5 in an hour. Make sure you don't kill anyone and don't forget that you're meant to be having fun! " We all just stood looking at him. "Go on, shoo!" At this, for some reason we all ran out of the hall laughing insanely. The rest of the group probably think that we were insane as they walked calmly out of the room but I don't really care. Alice was still on Emmett's shoulders so as he ran she was hitting his head shouting at him to put her down. He was simply laughing like a lunatic and running even faster at each whack to his head.

We eventually ended up in mine and Emmett's room and we all collapsed on the sofa's.

"Okay, so am I making lunch or are we going to do something else?"

"I don't know Bella, can you cook?"

"Of course I can Alice, can you not?"

"Of course I can"

"Yeah, but she can't cook well" Emmett added and received a series of pokes to his stomach from the little pixie.

"Right well, I'll make something then" I said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen area. Edward followed and offered help which I took accepted but only because I didn't want to get lonely. In about ten minutes we had made a pasta salad, a normal salad and a large plate of sandwiches. Between Edward and me we managed to carry everything through to the lounge with plates and placed it all on the coffee table. Emmett and Alice finally stopped hitting each other with the pillows and looked towards us.

"Looks good Bells"

"Thanks Emmie bear" At this everyone helped themselves and pretty soon we were walking towards a group of people on one of the fields which had a five foot net stretching across it. Alice had somehow ended up on Emmett's shoulders again and we were all laughing about nothing in particular. We arrived at the same time as Ali did.

"Jasper?"

"Yep" A very tall guy answered walking towards Ali. He had floppy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was well built and probably about 6"3. As Alice looked at him she turned to me and mouthed "Oh my god, he is so cute! I call dibs!" I just smiled at her.

"Here's the Frisbee, lets get this show on the road!" At this half the group ran to the other side of the net and we all positioned ourselves at equal distances from each other. Emmett actually put Alice down now and Jasper threw the Frisbee in a fairly straight line to her. She caught it with ease. The game progressed in fairly much the same way for the first set but by the second round we had started shouting things at each other and were not making our throws so easy to catch. When it came to Jessica's turn she threw the disc fairly hard quite far to the left of me. I sprinted for it and caught it quite easily but I was out of breath.

As I jogged back to where I had been standing I looked at Jessica and she mouthed at me "Edward is so mine, don't you try to steal him" I just looked at her confused and tried to think of what would make her think I was trying to steal him. I was giving him fairly easy throws and he was smiling at me, I generally returned the smiles as well. That didn't mean I liked him though. The game started to get a little rougher by the third round and Rosalie was throwing Emmett particularly hard to catch throws. I couldn't understand why until I realised that she was the girl that he had pushed over earlier. I let out a little giggle and Edward looked at me. I just shook my head; he didn't need to know it had taken me that long to work this out.

"Come on Edward you big girl, do you really find it that hard to catch a Frisbee" I shouted as he nearly missed my throw. It had been quite fast and at an odd angle but that wasn't intentional. I wasn't using tactics; I was just throwing the disc. The third round finished fairly quickly with a few abusive comments thrown between Stephen and Mike and Vicky and James but nothing really interesting.

The fourth round started and by the time that the Frisbee got to Edward there was a little more tension between the teams, the score was 9 points to us and 8 points to them.

"Come on Edward, just 'cos you like the girl doesn't mean you should go easy on her!" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and Edward glared at Rosalie. She just motioned for him to throw the Frisbee so he did. I ran and caught it easily.

"I knew you liked her Eddie!" Rosalie shouted at him and my cheeks got hotter. I simply threw it to Jessica but Mike caught it instead. This was followed by a round of cheers from our team and a lot of shouting at Mike. I laughed and high fived Alice. Eventually the game came to an end, after six rounds and our team had won with the score of 18 to 12. Emmett and I went back to our room and I think Alice disappeared with Jasper. I don't know where Edward went but Jessica started talking to him as soon as the game finished so was probably somewhere with her. I think Emmett had spoken to Rosalie after the game but I was mostly talking to Ali about England – it was somewhere that I had always wanted to go but hadn't ever had the chance – so I didn't really get a chance to see what everyone else was doing. We got back to our room at about five and Emmett collapsed on the sofa again while I went and got a glass of water.

"Hey Bella"  
"Yes Emmett?"

"Do you want to come to dinner with me, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie tonight?"  
"Ummm, sure. I thought that Rosalie hated you though"

"Nah, she loves me really, we've known each other for years, I just bug her"

"It's understandable. Okay, so how do you know everyone?"

"I met Alice and Edward at camp four years ago and we've seen each other every year since. I go to school with Jasper; we've gone to the same school since kindergarten and been friends the whole time. Rosalie is his twin sister but I only really talked to her once we got to high school"

"Awesome. I feel left out know, I don't know anybody here"

"Awww, well you know me!"

"Yes I do"

"You don't sound happy enough about that"

"Okay… YES I DO!!!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. He laughed at me and I glared.

"Much better, that's an appropriate reaction"

"Sure"  
"Okay, so we have two hours till we meet the others for dinner, shall we arrange some pranks!" An evil grin appeared on his face at the word prank and I giggled.  
"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Okay, so another day, another chapter. Wow, i'm amazed at myself, i doubt i'll manage to keep updates this regular but if it takes ages i'll make sure the chapter is extra long.**

**Anyway, i only got one review last chapter which was upsetting, make sure you remember to review, i want to know what you think**

**If you don't like something then i'll try and change it, its a simple case of talking to me. And if there is something you like then i want to know about that too!**

Hee hee, pranks are being planned next chapter, i'm having so much fun writing them :)


End file.
